Iris
by ohx3itsmagic
Summary: Beck and Jade look back on her overprotective nature, and the two finally discover the key to their conflicting dynamic relationship.


_"And I don't want the world to see me, because I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

Jade had just stopped at her locker in between classes when she heard two familiar voices around the corner.

"Hey, Beck!"

"Tori Vega!"

"That's me!"

"...Are you sure you're not Crystal Waters?"

"You got the call?"

"Last night. I'm back on the movie!"

"Yay!"

Then silence. Jade couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her locker shut and turned the corner to see Tori Vega with her arms thrown around Beck, hugging him close. Somehow, Jade found it in herself to stay composed. "One," she started to count. "Two."

Tori looked up as Jade continued.

"Three." The other girl quickly distangled herself from Beck.

"Better," Jade said with a glare, walking over to her boyfriend. Beck put an arm around her, and Jade continued down the hall with him by her side, leaving Tori alone in the hall.

/

The two are doing homework in his RV that afternoon when he puts down his pencil and turns to look at her.

"Can I be honest with you about something?" he asks.

Jade blows a bubble with her black licorice gum and pops it. "What?" she asks, sounding somewhat distracted.

"You were a bit rude to Tori earlier, babe," Beck tells her.

Jade stops chewing. "What?" she repeats sharply.

Beck shrugs. "She just gave me a hug. I don't see why that's so bad."

"Do you not remember what happened last month?" Jade says, her volume starting to rise.

Beck suppresses a sigh. "Yes. But I thought that was over and done with. She respects you now. Don't you have any trust for Tori?"

"No," Jade answers. "Anyone who makes out with you is automatically on the hate list. I don't care if it was 'acting' or not."

Beck doesn't answer, just looks back down at his book. Jade watches him for a moment, growing annoyed. "You have a problem with that?" she asks after a moment of silence.

Beck looks up. "No," he says carefully. "I just think you tend to overreact a bit sometimes."

He sees Jade start to tense up.

"It seems unnessecary," he says, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Unnessecary!" Jade exclaims, jumping to her feet. "I sure as hell don't think monitoring these crazy girls is unnessecary."

"Really?" Beck smiles and begins to refresh her memory.

/

_Jade was sitting in the corner of the RV, watching Beck as he video chatted with Tori to finish their homework. Beck held a small puppy, wich belonged to his neighbor. She happend to be a cheerleader. Upon hearing this, Jade had seated herself by the door to the RV, waiting for this cheerleader to pick up her dog. _

_"So the boy opens the door to the closet..." Tori said from the computer. "And finds...what?"_

_Before Beck could answer, all three heard a knock on Beck's door._

_"Come in," he called. _

_"Yeah, COME IN," Jade echoed, highly irritated. _

_The door opened and a little girl with blonde pigtails walked in. "Hi, Beckl" she said._

_"Hi, Allie," Beck answered, trying to hide a smile. "Jade," he said calmly, turning to face her. "This is my neighbor Allie. Allie, this is my girlfriend Jade."_

_"Nice to meet you!" The little girl turned to smile at Jade, who waved back in return. "Hi, Allie," she said, trying to hide the defeat in her voice._

_Allie turned back to Beck. "Thanks for taking care of Sparkles for me," she told the older boy._

_"Anytime, Kiddo," Beck said, handing the puppy back to its owner._

_Allie leaned closer to him. "Your girlfriend's pretty," she whispered. _

_Beck smiled and whispered back. "I know."_

_"Bye!" Allie made her way towards the door._

_"See ya," Beck called. Then it was silent._

_Jade came closer and sat down next to Beck. "You didn't tell me she was nine!" she snapped. _

_It was all Beck could do not to laugh._

/

Jade stays quiuet after Beck finished retelling the story.

"She was quite the crazy one, wasn't she, baby?" Beck smiles.

Jade punches him in the arm. "You're the worst."

"Ow!" Beck complained, rubbing his arm. "Jade, that hurt. But you gotta admit, I do have a point."

"I don't think so. That whole scenario was your fault," she grumbles.

Beck gave up. He knew the fight wasn't worth it. But he also knew that Jade was the way she was for a reason. The tough exterior was how everyone knew her at school, and how she wanted everyone to know her.

"I know you're a nice person," Beck says softly.

Jade doesn't look up.

"Why don't you show people?"

"Because they won't understand," Jade answers in a tiny voice.

"Won't understand what?" Beck asks, taking her hand.

"They won't understand me. And why I'm so bitchy. It's just too hard, okay?" she says.

Beck notices she's trying to fight beack tears, and squeezes her hand. "I understand you," Beck tells her softly.

Jade laughs. "That's why I don't get."

"What?"

"Why you understand me. Why you over everyone else?" Jade asks, looking up at him.

Beck doesn't have an answer. " I don't know. And maybe I never will. But I just want to be here for you when you need me. When you need someone, I want to help you."

Jade leans up against him. "Thank you," she says quietly.

Beck kisses the side of her head. "You're welcome."

"You're the only one that's ever been there for me," Jade tells him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, when the world seems like it's crashing down on my shoulders, I can always count on you to be there and support me and understand me. And I love you for that, Beck." Jade reaches over and kisses him.

Beck pulls away and looks her in the eyes. "You're really sweet, Jade. You know that?"

"Never speak of it," she almost growls.

Beck laughs and holds his hands up. "Okay, deal. Jade's never sweet, and she never sweats. That good?"

"Perfect."

**Ever want to write something and just have no idea what to do? That's how this came along, and my last one about the two of them too. So they both suck. A lot. Sorry about that. Don't worry, I have another Victorious story in the making that I really like. Hope you guys do, too.**

**=)**

**Note to heyHEYOhSorry (if you're out there): I read your review and am really taking into consideration your thought about showing Beck's vulnerable side and how much he may need Jade. Trying think of the perfect scenario. Thanks for the idea!**


End file.
